Under The Full Moon
by RorschachBleeder
Summary: A severely intoxicated Reaver falls into a trap set up by his butler Barry, and a few howling and growling friends. Non-con, yaoi, Barry/Reaver, Balverines/Reaver. Oneshot.


A/N: I would first like to say that I do not like Barry. This is a present for a friend of mine. And I will probably never write something like this again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or it's characters. I did not write this for any profit.

Warnings: Blood, non-con, group sex, Balverine-Human relations, gore, swearing, and slash.

Pairing: Balverine!BarryReaver, multiple Balverines and Reaver.

* * *

><p>The room was lit up with soft music and happy faces. The rich folk who had drank too much were scattered about the mansion, taking a seat on whatever surface was available. On couches, tables, chairs and hallways; all of them smiling merrily, or doing inappropriate things to one another.<p>

These were times when Reaver was having fun. At the moment, he was on his eighth glass of wine, and on his fifth woman that night. The girl was giggling madly as she stumbled after him, tripping over her dress a few times as the two made their way to his private quarters.

The young lady placed her hands on his arm as he shut the door, smiling at him as he turned his dreary gaze upon her.

"Mister Reaver…" she started, those slender gloved hands reaching for the buttons on his pants.

He grabbed her hands, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. Although a little surprised, the girl took it well enough, and began batting her eyelashes at him. "My little Anna…" he started, but she swiftly interrupted him.

"Hannah."

"Whatever." He retorted. Looking her over like she was a prized farm animal, he continued. "…I'm sorry, but you must excuse me for a moment."

She looked like she was about to protest, but Reaver quickly tapped her nose and said. "I'll be quick, my sweet. You just be ready when I return, and do yourself a favor and rid yourself of those clothes…" he finished his sentence with a devilish smirk, and the girl went red in the face, watching him slip behind the door.

Once the door was shut, Reaver glanced around for his ginger butler. That flittering imbecile was the only person who knew where he kept his health potions, which he would gravely need in order to sodomize Anna. Or was it Hannah?

"Barry?" He shouted, stepping over a few guests who had stationed themselves on the hallway floor.

When he had entered the main hall, he was shocked that Barry had yet to appear. Even when the perverted wretch was busy snogging one of his guests, he always came the moment Reaver raised his voice.

"Barry?" he shouted again, sounding more irritated. He tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, thinking of all the horrible ways he would punish the disobedient butler when he found him. Seconds rolled by, and when Reaver was about to go on a wild hunt to find him, he heard Barry's unmistakable voice as he cleared his throat.

"Mastah Weaver?"

Reaver clenched his fists, the leather gloves squeaking as he did so. As he turned to face his servant, he felt something brush against his hip, and his butler had moved to stand in front of him, backing towards the entrance to the mansion.

Slightly confused, Reaver raised an eyebrow, wondering why Barry was acting…coy.

"What are you doing, Barry?" he said, voicing his concern.

Barry remained silent, a tiny smirk spreading on his usually bashful face. It was then that Reaver saw the unmistakable shine of his Dragonstomper .48 in Barry's hand, and his face went from confused to enraged in a second.

"Barry…" he paused, holding out his hand. "Give me back my gun right now… and I won't kill you." His tone was seething with anger, and he had to hold himself back from leaping forth and strangling his generally faithful butler. Barry ignored his order, and Reaver's eyes widened as he watched Barry open the door and run.

Reaver's face contorted in anger as he dashed after him, not bothering to shut the door as he ran down the steps. The ginger haired male was quite fast, and Reaver wondered how on earth he couldn't catch up. It had to have been all the booze he had taken, or perhaps Barry was just that quick on his feet. Hands closed tightly into fists, Reaver chased Barry all the way to the edge of Milfields.

Quite suddenly, Barry completely vanished from sight, causing Reaver to halt for a moment in order to locate him. He couldn't understand how Barry had slipped from sight when Reaver had his eyes on him the whole way out here.

"Barry? This isn't the slightest bit amusing. I demand you come out and show yourself." Reaver called out into the night. He waited for a response, and just when he was about to contemplate returning home, he spotted Barry in the distance, that bright orange hair color catching his eye.

He quickly continued the chase, heading in the direction he'd seen Barry go.

This continued for quite a few miles; Barry suddenly vanishing and then returning, a little bit more distant each time.

By the time Reaver had noticed his surroundings, he'd chased Barry all the way into Silverpines, and even slightly beyond the village. For the first time since he'd run after Barry, Reaver decided to take a breather. Seeing a torch near some ruins, he decided to walk towards it. Better to be weaponless in the light than in the dark.

Coming closer to the source of light, he noticed what looked like bottles, and upon closer inspection he saw that there were bottles upon bottles of Health Potions, beside a dark blue blanket that was spread out on the fallen stone slab.

He mused that he was walking into someone's little set up for a romp in the woods, but he realized that it was far too dangerous in Silverpines for common folk to do such an activity in the open.

Who in all of Albion would have set this up?

The sound of boots crunching against dirt seemed to answer his question, as he turned to see Barry walking up behind him.

Reaver stood up straight, trying to seem amused through his returning anger.

"Barry…" he started, looking the younger male over with a glare. "If this is how you seduce someone into a date in the outdoors, you are severely lacking in class and finesse."

"I'm sowwy, Mastah Weaver." Barry replied, inching closer. "Ah didn't know how to invite you all tha way out here."

Reaver chuckled. He could tell Barry wasn't fully telling the truth. After all, you couldn't lie to a liar.

"Well, as soon as you return my pistol to me, we can overlook your disobedience and perhaps I shall spare your life." said Reaver as he held out an elegant hand. His eyebrow twitched as he watched Barry's smile grow wider at his words.

"Barry…" he whispered menacingly, deciding to drop his politeness. "I will not tolerate disobedience. Is that tiny, overpaid brain of yours malfunctioning due to all that wine you've sipped? Or perhaps I've been far too kind to you, is that it?"

Reaver couldn't believe Barry's impudence when the butler failed to answer.

Never in all his life would he have pegged Barry to be a deserting traitor. Not after all the cruel things he'd put the man through, not to mention their occasional rolls in the hay.

"This is your last chance, Barry." Reaver threatened. "Either give me my gun, or I will kill you immediately."

As Reaver finished his sentence, he caught a glimmer of red light in Barry's eyes, and the distant howl of a Balverine. When Barry smiled at him, Reaver suddenly realized why Barry wasn't listening, and why he wasn't able to catch him.

"You're…"

"A Balverween, sir." Barry finished for him, his smile growing wider by the second. Reaver could hear the sound of branches and twigs snapping, hearing them get progressively louder.

"My fwends an' I were wonderin' if the famous Weaver had a taste for Balverween, which is why I brought ya all the way out here, ya'see." Barry explained arrogantly, and as he spoke, the sounds of Balverine growls begun to fill the air.

Usually, Reaver had no fear in Balverines. He did host parties with people who were Balverines, and whenever he ran into them during his travels, he had his favorite gun in hand.

Two Balverines suddenly appeared behind Barry; one with a dark muddy red coat, and the other with coal black fur. The red one, the larger of the two, advanced on Reaver, forcing the man to back up. To his surprise, Barry's human features began to twist as he changed into a rather large, bright orange Balverine.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, a hint of fear evident in his voice. The Red Balverine grabbed his arm roughly, those massive hands gripping him as the Black one came closer.

Reaver's mouth opened in surprise as the Black one pointed a claw at his chest and began to shred the front of his shirt, the sharp claws lightly scraping against his skin.

"Get Ready, Massssstah." Barry hissed darkly. Reaver couldn't believe what was happening.

He thrashed his arms as the Black one shredded his pants as well, kicking his legs as they become bare. The Red Balverine kept a firm grip on his arms, even as the Black one began to tear away his tunic and vest.

"Let me go!" he shouted, managing to free one of his legs enough to deliver a well aimed kick to the Black one's face. His boots were tough leather, and his heel had struck the monstrous beast right in its nose. The Barry and the Red Balverine went silent, waiting to see if the Black one would get angry.

However, the beast simply turned its gaze back to Reaver, dripping fangs bared at him as it suddenly swiped at one of Reaver's legs. Reaver actually watched as three massive red lines appeared on his skin, the blood painting his lovely skin as the wounds opened up. It had only cut through two layers of skin, but Reaver felt his eyes water as the pain flooded his body.

The Red Balverine lowered him to the ground, keeping his arms pinned as Barry circled him to join the Black one.

"I have potionssss… Feel free to cut 'im." Barry whispered to the Black one.

Before Reaver could protest, he felt a sharp pain spread over his chest as those wicked claws tore into his torso. He cried out as the Black one continued to make tiny lacerations over his stomach and collarbone. The pain wasn't as bad as it should have been, probably because of how drunk Reaver was. He could tell that it had made his blood thinned out, and he was bleeding heavily from the massive wounds on his leg and chest.

"Barry…" he gasped, wincing as the Black one made another mark, directly across his cheek. As if the damn butler could read his mind, Barry crawled close, bottle in hand. He said nothing as he tipped Reaver's head back and pressed the bottle to his lips, letting the healing liquid pour into his mouth. He gulped on it greedily, sighing as he felt it take effect. It was always a curious feeling when you were being healed. The wounds began to close up, and a gentle numbness washed over where him.

He was about to thank Barry, but as he licked his lips, he noticed the taste of the potion was slightly…off. His eyes glanced up at the orange Balverine, mistrust evident in his eyes. Barry grinned down at him, but ignored his imploring gaze.

"Yessss, Mahsssstah Weaver. Tha Poshuns are dwugged." He informed Reaver, those red eyes wandering over him as he examined the human.

Reaver decided to stay silent, though his heart beat quickened with fear. What had Barry drugged him with? Poison? Sleep tonic? An aphrodisiac?

The Black Balverine pulled Reaver from his thoughts as it grabbed his leg, the one that had just been healed. As if searching for the area where the wound had been, it ran its claws over the underside, tickling his skin. When it noticed Reaver staring, it suddenly grinned, and Reaver threw his head back as it stabbed its index claw into the calf and tore at the muscle.

Gritting his teeth, he muffled his scream as best as he could. The Black Balverine sensed his resistance, laughing as it hooked its claw and tore downward. Reaver could feel hot tears rolling down his face as the pain shot through him, and he was surprised when the Red Balverine leaned over him and began licking his face.

"Stop…" he managed to whisper, but the Balverine's ignored him. When he felt the beast's warm breath on his leg, he braced himself if it chose to bite, but like the Red one it began to lick the area it had just ripped into. His eyes furrowed, confused and slightly angry at its decision, but not at all ungrateful. The pain died down a little as it ran that large tongue over the wound, lapping up the blood that spilled from it.

Relaxing somewhat, Reaver went silent. The Red Balverine that was bent over him began to lick lower, leaving a trail of warm saliva as it ran its tongue over his neck and shoulder. The Black one remained where it was, and after a moment of this Reaver almost forgot Barry; that is, until he spoke.

"Mastah Weeeeeavah…" Barry whispered in a mocking tone. Reaver flinched as he felt claws scrape across his belly, drifting lower. He jumped when those massive hands pressed against his thighs, hooking into his underwear and tearing the fabric.

Because of how the Red Balverine was bent over him, Reaver couldn't exactly see what Barry was doing, but he figured it out when the Ginger Balverine's hot breath washed over his prick.

"Barry!" he shouted in alarm, but already he felt something prodding his manhood, teasing him. He shivered when he felt himself harden, in spite of his wishes. Barry chuckled at this, lightly stroking his length as it grew harder, until it was at half mast.

Something warm and wet brushed against his manhood, and Reaver guessed it to be Barry's oversized tongue. He clenched his fists as it happened again, as if mocking him.

"Stop this!" he shouted in annoyance. "If you're going to provoke me, at least be kind enough to give me what I want!"

Barry chuckled darkly at Reaver's words.

"Why should I?" he questioned. Reaver bit his lip as Barry's tongue teased him again, barely gazing his aching arousal. He hissed as he felt the blunt side of a claw brush against his balls, making Reaver tense up due to his sensitivity there.

"Barry!" he cried out helplessly. If the Ginger Balverine decided to hurt him there, Reaver knew he'd surely pass out from the pain.

Noticing his Master's apprehension, Barry pulled away.

"Did that scare ya, Mastah Weaver?" Barry asked him, his tone sounding playful. The Red Balverine stopped its attention on Reaver's neck as sat back up, as did the Black one.

"What are you doing?" Reaver asked, but the Balverine's stayed silent. He sighed with irritation at their insolence, feeling ignored. Usually in situations like this, Reaver was the one in full control. Never in his life had he ever been so hopelessly overpowered. It was a helpless, pitiful feeling. He didn't like it very much.

The Red Balverine hoisted him up onto its lap, pinning his arms behind his back in police fashion as the other two moved in front of him. Reaver suddenly noticed something wet pressed against his backside, and because of their position he easily guessed what it was. His face grew hot from the realization, and he refused to look back at the beast, even as Barry and the Black one spread his legs.

The Black Balverine drew close to Reaver, dragging its claws over his chest.

Just as he expected, the Black one cut into his skin, making three brand new marks that spilled blood like water. It quickly began to lick at the wounds it had made, soothing them over with that smooth tongue. Losing himself to the gentle sensation, he leaned his head back into the Red Balverine's chest, closing his eyes as he enjoyed himself. He hated to admit it, but these Balverine's knew how to please a man; even if they had a tendency to cut his pretty skin.

"Forgettin' me again, Mastah Weaver?" Barry asked, snapping Reaver from his reverie. The Ginger Balverine wasted no time in waiting for a response, and Reaver couldn't help but scream in shock as Barry suddenly ran his tongue over Reaver's balls.

"Barry!" he cried out, arching his body forward. The Red Balverine growled at his reaction, but did nothing to stop him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Reaver groaned from the attention he was receiving, his voice echoing through the forest as Barry continued to run his tongue over Reaver's sack.

The Black one increased its effort, moving to lick one of Reaver's nipples, which had both hardened from the cold. Reaver bit his bottom lip from all the stimulation he was attaining from the Balverines. Never before had all these senses been played with simultaneously; it was almost too much for him to handle.

His body went rigid as that marvelous tongue coated his balls with saliva, and his feet splayed; muscles tightening as Barry placed them in his mouth. He gasped as if in pain, writhing against the Red Balverine who tightened its grip on his arms.

"Barry, don't!" he managed, struggling from how warm and wet the Ginger Balverines mouth was. Barry's nose bumped against his erection as he continued to play with Reaver's sack, making him tense up again.

"Barry!" Reaver hissed, and this time Barry stopped. The cold air was an unwelcomed contrast to his genitals, and he hissed again as he felt Barry's elongated fingers brush against his penis.

"Had enough, Mastah Weaver?" Barry asked with a nasty tone. Reaver nodded, hoping this was all. The Ginger Balverine snickered, signaling to Reaver that it was far from over. "We're just gittin' started!"

Reaver's eyes widened as Barry grabbed his hips roughly, those jagged claws easily breaking through his skin and puncturing his flesh. Too drunk to really react, Reaver allowed them to lift him up as if he were a doll. It was only when he felt the Red Balverine shift to lay on its back did Reaver suddenly get what they were doing.

"You must be joking!" He exclaimed, staring at Barry in disbelief. "You'll break me!"

Barry chuckled at his words, which was when Reaver felt the hot wet tip of the Red Balverine's erection poking at his entrance. A ragged scream tore through his throat as Barry pushed him down upon it, the sharp pain shooting up his spine and making him see stars.

"Get it out!" Reaver whimpered, jerking his body in an attempt to escape. The Red Balverine growled in pleasure at his actions, but it made no move to release him. It held Reaver's wrists tightly, in a way that made the human arch forward, his body making the shape of a bow.

"Barry, please!" he whined, turning a rather pitiful gaze towards the Ginger Balverine. Barry moved to grab another bottle before looking back at Reaver, and he licked his lips as he drew closer.

"Y'know how long I've been waitin' for you tah say those words?" he whispered as he held the bottle to Reaver's lips again, watching as the dark pink liquid poured into his mouth. Reaver closed his eyes as he drank, unable to answer Barry's question. He felt the pain ebb away, but only a little. It felt as though the Red Balverine had torn something inside of him, and even now his throbbing arousal was stretching Reaver painfully.

"Don't worry, Mastah Weaver." Barry cooed, taking the bottle away. "Your blood is makin' it slick anuff to move now."

Reaver's eyes widened as he felt the Red Balverine shift his weight. Any movement on the Red one's part would make the thing inside him pulse, which quickly reminded Reaver of how large it was.

"Don't…" he whispered in alarm, closing his eyes again. "Don't move…"

Ignoring his words, the Red Balverine thrust his hips upwards, causing Reaver to bite his lip. Barry kneeled in front of Reaver, moving to touch the human's unnoticed erection.

"What are you…?" Reaver started, but his words cut short as Barry wrapped his fingers around his erection. He couldn't help but moan at how good the simple touch felt to him, which was a powerful contrast to the pain inside of him. The Ginger Balverine snickered lustfully from Reaver's whorish expression, deciding to make note of it.

"From tha look ovvit, ya seem to be enjoyin' havin' such a large cock in yer arse, Mastah Weaver." Barry chuckled, making Reaver bite his lip.

"It'll get betta, Mastah Weaver…" Barry muttered, before going silent. Reaver grit his teeth as the Ginger Balverine continued to stroke his cock, making him shiver from the rising pleasure. He was losing himself in the gentle warmth that spread through him, almost to the point where he'd begun to forget about the Red Balverine inside him.

He quickly remembered though, as the Balverine below him shifted his hips, twisting inside of him. Suddenly, the Red one began bucking up against him, reminding Reaver of the pain in his ass. He hissed when he realized he was stretched enough to let the Red Balverine slide in and out of him with ease, and the Balverine had a natural lubrication that was coating his inner walls.

Barry continued his gentle stroking while the human was thrusted into, a tiny moan rising in his throat. He suddenly gasped when the Red Balverine struck his prostate, a jolt of pleasure which caused his dick to throb with need. He glared at Barry through one eye, biting back the soft moans caused by all the stimulation he was receiving.

His body was bouncing on the Red Balverine's hips as it fucked him, making wet smacking noises erupt from his hole. The Red Balverine increased its efforts, slamming into Reaver at a steadily rising speed.

"Barry…" he whispered, feeling something rising in his abdomen. Barry smirked at him, tightening his hold on the human's erection. Biting his lip again, he began to grind his hips down on the Red Balverine's massive cock, trying to get him to hit that spot inside of him again and again.

The grip on his wrists suddenly tightened, and he felt claws penetrate his skin as the Red Balverine howled, thrusting inside of him one last time. Reaver screamed as he came right after, trembling from the intensity of it. Barry kept his hand gripping the head of his erection, squeezing the throbbing tip.

He hoped it was over, but as he shifted his hips to move, he felt as through the Red Balverine's erection had expanded. Barry chuckled as he moved closer, and slowly pushed Reaver onto his back.

"Yer not goin' no where, Mastah Weaver." Barry informed him. Reaver hissed as he suddenly felt a powerful throb inside of him, as if the Red Balverine's cock was getting bigger. Barry noticed his confused expression, and he lightly pressed his knuckle against the lining of Reaver's abused hole.

"Thas' a knot, Mastah Weaver." He laughed, and Reaver's eyes widened again. He saw something move beside him, which turned out to be the Black Balverine. It was growling quietly as it drew closer, sniffing along his belly, until it stopped and began to lick his softened member.

He groaned in pain from the hypersensitivity, too sensitive to feel any pleasure from the Black one's soft tongue. However, after a moment, he gradually became harder, and the Black Balverine growled and continued to lick his organ.

The Red Balverine had softened enough that it's cock finally slipped from his orifice, followed by a stream of liquid that almost seemed to pour from his entrance. Reaver hissed as Barry stuck his finger's inside of him, the intrusion eased by the immense amount of cum. The Ginger Balverine snickered, twisting his three long digits around as he felt along the fleshy walls.

Reaver squeezed his eyes shut as he felt those claws scraping his insides and making him twitch with discomfort. The pain was being numbed by the Health Potions, but it felt like when a limb falls asleep. It was a strange tingly numbness that made his muscles tense.

After playing around with his insides for a moment, Barry hovered close, and Reaver whimpered as something a bit larger than three fingers plunged into his dripping hole. Barry threw his head back and growled in pleasure, slamming inside of the Aristocrat all the way to the hilt. Rotating his hips, Barry made Reaver cry out in pain from each movement.

"Wha's wrong, luv? Am I too much for ya?" Barry teased, never once halting his actions. Reaver didn't answer; he was too busy writhing from the overstimulation and pain. The Ginger chuckled, suddenly gripping Reaver's testicles and bunching them up against Reaver's cock, angling them to get a better view of what he was fucking.

"Barry!" Reaver cried out helplessly. He thrashed his upper body in an attempt to escape, but the Red Balverine held fast and kept its iron grip. Barry hesitated for a moment to watch Reaver squirm, before setting a fast pace. His aim was dead on, and each time he slammed back into Reaver, he massaged the humans prostate with the tip of his cock.

Reaver arched his body in pleasure, from both Barry's merciless fucking and the Black Balverine's tongue.

"Fuck… Mastah Weaver…" Barry whispered, panting between words as he thrusted into Reaver's slick hole. "If only I… did this sooner…"

The human closed his eyes, feeling his senses fade each time that enormous cock pressed against that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He was suddenly moaning, unable to hold back anymore as Barry pounded against his ass.

"Oh God, Barry!" Reaver moaned, and Barry opened one of his eyes to look down at him. The Red Balverine released his hold on Reaver's wrists, and the human reach up and clutched onto the Ginger Balverine, hooking them under Barry's arms and gripping his shoulders. "F-fuck me harder, Barry!" Reaver pleaded.  
>"Fuck me harder!"<p>

The Ginger Balverine smirked, and joyfully complied with his Master's wishes.

Increasing his efforts, Barry was soon thrusting into Reaver harder than ever, and it made the human's body jerk every time their bodies connected. With the increased stimulation on Barry part, the Ginger Balverine knew he was close.

Reaver was expected Barry to come, but suddenly the Ginger Balverine stopped moving all together. Looking up at him in confusion, Barry moved to grab another bottle.

"Barry?" Reaver panted, sounding concerned. Barry brought the bottle to Reaver's lips, and Reaver drank, unable to refuse. After finishing the bottle, he was about to ask why Barry had stopped, but he was cut off when Barry began to slide back in, only slower.

Reaver was actually happy to continue, but he could feel himself being stretched again, but felt no pain with it. He was confused again, but his thoughts were answered when the Red Balverine below suddenly growled softly.

"You must be joking…" Reaver exclaimed. Barry chuckled in response, and the Red Balverine gripped Reaver's torso as the two Balverine's began sliding deeper. Reaver hissed in discomfort.

"Stop…" he gasped. His grip on Barry's shoulders tightened as they went deeper, truly testing his limits. "You can't both fit!"

The Ginger snorted, sounding amused. Reaver felt a sharp tug of pain coming from his ass, and then both Balverine's stopped moving.

"We're in, Mastah Weaver." Barry taunted, and Reaver's eyes widened in shock.

He would've questioned why he wasn't screaming in agony right now, but he knew it was only because of the potions. The Red Balverine lifted his hips, a little too eager, and Reaver gasped from the small movement, his body tensing up.

"Ready then?" Barry asked, and much to Reaver's dismay they began to set an agonizingly slow pace. He clenched his teeth as they pulled out slowly, and Reaver thought they'd take his insides with them for sure. He wasn't disappointed when they thrust back in, adding stimulation to his prostate.

"Oh…" he whispered softly. The Black Balverine licked the head of his member, making Reaver tremble from the added pleasure. Reaver was beginning to feel light headed from the sensory overload. The alcohol, the drugged Health Potions, the Black Balverine licking his cock as he was being double fucked by Barry and the Red Balverine, not to mention how sensitive he was from already coming earlier.

Barry growled from squeezing his cock into such a tightly confined space, and the Red Balverine was doing the same, only a lot softer in volume.

Reaver found himself suddenly screaming as the two inside of him rammed against his prostate none-too-gently, and they continued the pace they had started.

"Oh, fuck…!" Reaver screamed, his voice coming out a lot louder than he had intended. Barry growled as he suddenly came, and the Red Balverine quickly followed, pulling out so only the tip was inside of Reaver.

Feeling Barry's cock begin to expand, Reaver bit his lip to stifle the whimper. Barry pulled back so his knot was no longer inside the human, knowing it would be too much for Reaver to handle.

"Don't you dare…leave me like this…" Reaver panted. Barry's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, looking down at Reaver's fully erect penis begging for attention.

That was when Barry noticed the Black Balverine had left, and he suddenly pulled out to look for where his fellow Balverine had wandered off to. Barry moved away from Reaver and began sniffing rapidly, trying to pick up a scent or something. Taking this as Barry being rude, Reaver closed his legs and prepared to stand, when an abrupt howl sounded through the pines.

Reaver sat up in alarm, as did Barry and the Red Balverine.

Body posed defensively, Barry began to growl, low in his throat, and Reaver followed his gaze upwards. It was then that he saw a rather large White Balverine posed atop one of the stone pillars, blood coating the area around his mouth.

The Red Balverine dropped low to the ground as the White Balverine landed silently, not even stirring up a leaf or a twig as it crept closer. Barry moved to stand in front of Reaver, and the Red Balverine slinked over as if to greet the white beast.

The White Balverine sniffed loudly, and as the Red Balverine drew close, it suddenly pounced the smaller Balverine. A distorted cry came from the Red Balverine, and Barry threw his arm up as a splash of blood splattered across his face. Reaver slowly reached for his pants, hearing the fading whimper of the Red Balverine.

Barry's body tensed as the White Balverine stood up, blood staining it's snow white fur. The Red Balverine's chest cavity was split open, blood gurgling from its throat as its form shifted back into human.

The White Balverine shouted something at Barry, but Barry remained still. When it screamed again, Barry suddenly lunged at the towering beast, but was easily thrown to the side. It turned it's abnormal blue gaze to Reaver, who froze in fear.

Reaver knew he could easily be overpowered by this beast, not accounting his drunkenness. And without his gun, he was just a sitting duck.

Before it could advance, Barry roared as he slammed into the White Balverine, slashing at its face.

"Run, Mastah!" Barry shouted, breaking Reaver from his reverie. Forgetting his pants, Reaver took off running, though it was slower than his usual pace due to the vigorous fucking he'd just endured.

Barry jumped to block the White Balverine's path as it moved to chase Reaver, and it growled in frustration. Barry easily dodged it as it swiped at him, and again as it repeated the action. He jumped out of reach as it lunged for him again, snarling as it missed for the third time.

When it lunged at him again, he wasn't as successful, and their bodies collided in midair as the White Balverine caught him by his hips.

Barry grunted in pain as the White Balverine pinned him down, and he howled in agony as he was sliced into. The White Balverine shouted at him angrily, delivering a final blow to his face before it took off after Reaver.

Reaver had made it a good distance from the stone ruins, and was coming close to Silverpines. He could almost see the log walls that surrounded the village.

Knowing he'd be safe once he'd entered the village, Reaver walked a bit faster.

Without much warning, he was tackled from above, falling against a large stone boulder beside the path. Wincing in mild discomfort, he braced his palms against the rock, straining his neck to look back at his attacker. The stench of blood mingled with earth met his nostrils as the White Balverine leaned close, growling deep as it examined Reaver.

The human trembled as large claws scraped against his legs, trailing up his sides and along his arms. Reaver jumped when he felt the White Balverine's intense body heat as it pressed against his back, pinning him to the cold stone boulder.

The White Balverine leaned close to his neck, making the hairs on Reaver's body stand up as it smelled his scent. It nudged his neck as it continued doing this, all the while it's large hands roamed over his body. Reaver flinched as he felt those claws come dangerously close to his softening erection, brushing past it as the White Balverine felt him up. He gasped in shock when it delicately gripped his penis, making him hard again, and the beast growled in response.

Its other hand gripped his waist as if Reaver would run at any moment. Reaver cried out in pain as it suddenly slashed his thigh, making his leg warm as the blood flooded from the wound.

Reaver was suddenly grateful for Barry's hospitality earlier; at least Barry fed him potions after each injury.

The White Balverine stroked Reaver's hardened member roughly, making Reaver hiss in a mixture of pleasure and anguish. He felt something poking around his entrance, feeling the stretched hole and leaving again. The Balverine brought its fingers to its mouth and licked the white essence, its face contorting in a snarl from the taste.

Rather unexpectedly, the White Balverine shoved four of its long fingers inside of Reaver's orifice, earning a breathless cry from Reaver. His entrance was slick, and secreting a seemingly endless amount of semen from his earlier activities.

It seemed as though the White Balverine had no idea what it was doing, and Reaver grit his teeth every time those jagged nails scraped against his inner walls or scratched his rectum as it twisted those elongated digits around inside of him.

Reaver tried to keep silent, but when those fingers finally prodded his prostate, it caused Reaver to moan in delight. Seeing Reaver's reaction, the White Balverine repeated the action again, and Reaver couldn't help but gasp in silent pleasure.

He felt dazed, more than he had been earlier, and he suspected it was because of all the blood that was spilling from the wound on his leg.

Reaver let out an almost disappointed sigh when the Balverine retracted its fingers, but that sigh turned into a scream as the White Balverine shoved its cock into his hole. It felt just like when Barry and the Red Balverine had both been inside of him, and Reaver arched in agony as fire shot up his spine. The White Balverine chuckled sinisterly, swaying its hips to show Reaver just how much was inside of him.

The human cried out helplessly, and he was starting to feel faint as he adjusted to the White Balverine's immense size. The beast pulled out, and it reach between them to grip its own cock. Reaver whimpered softly as he felt the Balverine tease the edges of his stretched opening, the monster stirring the tip along the edges before it slammed back inside of him.

"It hurts!" Reaver shouted, his tone border lining ecstasy as that oversized cock rubbed against his prostate, before backing out again. Reaver had never been felt so full in all his life, and as the White Balverine's cock slid inside of him again, Reaver began liking it more.

"Oh… yes…" he purred lustfully, looking back at the Balverine. Seeing Reaver's willingness, the White Balverine pulled out and forced Reaver to turn around. Large hands cupped his ass as he was lifted up, pressing his back against the boulder as he spread his legs in welcome.

The White Balverine gave him a toothy smirk as it narrowed its eyes at him, and Reaver watched as it slid into his opening with ease. The White Balverine shoved inside to the hilt again, and Reaver's legs tightened around its waist as it fucked him with animalistic ferocity.

Gripping himself, Reaver stroked his erection that had long been neglected, as already he was on the edge of climax.

"Fuck…" Reaver gasped in euphoria, and the White Balverine slowed its pace as it bucked into his warm and willing ass. Feeling the Balverine begin to throb, Reaver jerked himself a bit faster, and he shouted in pain as the White Balverine dug its claws into his chest, his vision wavering from so much happening at once.

When the White Balverine's knot began to expand, Reaver clenched his jaw shut as he came almost violently, a tidal wave of pleasure and white hot agony wracking his body. His vision clouded, and before he could even finish coming, Reaver slipped out of consciousness and into sleep.

*~*~*  
>Crappy time skip here~<p>

A bright light stung his eyes as Reaver awoke, and he moved his hand to block his eyes from the brightness of the sun. He was surprised to feel exotic silk sheets and velvety soft blankets surrounding him. He sat up and discovered he was in his bed, at his mansion.

The light from the sun hurt his eyes, and he stumbled out of bed to close the curtains. Surprisingly, he wasn't limping, and he felt no pain at all. He would've check for wounds, but the taste of elixirs was still prominent on his tongue, as was the numbness adjoined to healing potions.

He heard the door open behind him, and his eyes met with Barry's nervous gaze. He scanned the Ginger hair butler cautiously, seeing his Dragon Stomper .48 in the smaller man's outstretched hands. Barry was shaking as he walked towards Reaver, who snatched up his beloved pistol and shot in Barry's direction.

The bullets grazed past Barry's ear, shoulder and forehead, and the man cowered in fear.

"Barry…" Reaver started, but Barry quickly interrupted.

"Nevah again, Mastah Weaver!" he apologized pitifully. "Nevah again! Pwease forgive me!"

The older man sighed, setting the gun down on the bed.

"Barry, hand me my cane." Reaver ordered, and Barry quickly scrambled to retrieve it. The moment the circular handle touched Reaver's palm, he rose the metal cane above his head and struck Barry in the head.

"Do you like it?" he shouted, the anger in his voice clearly audible.

"Yes!" Barry whimpered, who resisted the instinct to defend himself. Reaver swung again, slamming the cane directly against Barry's jaw.

"Say you love it!" Reaver spat, and Barry struggled to keep his composure as he was beaten.

"I-I love it, Mastah Weaver!" he cried out. Reaver's fists shook as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit.

"Stand up, Barry."

Barry rose on command, and Reaver held the cane out like a pointed sword as he began to force Barry up against the wall. When Barry had no room to run, Reaver angled the cane length wise and held it against Barry's throat. He applied an ample amount of pressure, keeping a calm face as Barry struggle to get some air.

"Will you ever do that again?" he asked coldly, and Barry shook his head in response. Reaver pressed down harder, and with his other hand he lightly touched the front of Barry's pants.

Not much to his surprise, Barry's cock was stiff and erect, and Reaver resisted the urge to smile, and he undid the buttons with practiced ease. Barry twitched as Reaver grabbed his cock, that smooth palm sliding against the length with teasing slowness.

"Will you ever disobey my orders again, Barry?" Reaver asked, tilting his head as he choked out the moan that threatened to escape Barry's open mouth.

"N-no…" Barry managed, and Reaver pressed the cane down harder, refusing to show mercy. Gripping Barry's erection, he squeezed the tip between his thumb and forefinger, jerking Barry's hardness like a practiced whore.

"What was that?" he asked, and with mocking kindness, he began to fist his servant's erection. Barry winced, but made no move to stop Reaver's punishment.

"N-no… sir…" he wheezed, and Reaver's hand shot down to tightly grip Barry's testicles.

"Good!" Reaver growled. "Because if you do, I'll have you begging for me to kill you when I'm finished!"

Using the handle of the cane, Reaver struck Barry in the face before pulling away, leaving the ginger haired butler exposed and struggling to breathe.

"Leave my sight!" Reaver shouted, and Barry quickly skittered out the door without another word.


End file.
